Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Wiki:Stilvorschriften für Artikel
Auf dieser Seite werden Vorschriften zum allgemeinen Aufbau und Aussehen von Artikeln gesammelt. Diese dienen dazu Artikel, die die selben Themengebiete behandeln, einheitlich aufzubauen. Bei Fragen oder Unklarheiten könnt ihr euch an einen der aktiven Admins wenden. Allgemein Hier aufgeführte Punkte gelten für alle Artikel. Artikeltitel Artikeltitel müssen eindeutig sein. Bei Themen mit sehr ähnlichen Titeln soll in Klamern verdeutlicht werden, worauf sich der Artikel bezieht. In solchen Fällen soll die Vorlage:Begriffsklärung zu weiterer Verdeutlichung (im Hauptartikel) verwendet werden. Beispiele: Feuerwurm (Spezies), Feuerwurm (Charakter), Tödlicher Nadder (Filmuniversum), Tödlicher Nadder (Buchuniversum) Titel die im Englischen/Originalen sehr ähnlich sind, aber im Deutschen verschiedene Übersetzungen haben, müssen nicht mit Klammern unterschieden werden, aber auch hier soll die Vorlage:Begriffsklärung verwendet werden. Beispiele: Einfacher Brauner und Gewöhnlicher oder Felddrache (engl. Basic Brown and Common or Garden Dragon), Gartendrache (engl. Garden Dragon), Ohnezahn (engl. Toothless), Zahnlos (engl. Toothless) Die Titel der Unterseiten bestehen in der Regel aus dem Titel der Hauptseite und dem Thema der Unterseite, getrennt durch "/". Beispiele: Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk/Reise, Glattstreicher/Galerie Da es in manchen Fällen zu Unterschieden in der Übersetzung der gleichen Begriffe kommt, wird außerdem folgende Vorgehensweise beim Benennen der Artikel verwendet. In Ausnahmefällen kann von dieser Vorgehensweise abgewichen werden, dies muss aber mit einem Admin abgesprochen werden. * Die Hauptartikel sollen den Namen aus den Filmen oder der Serie bekommen, falls sie dort schonmal aufgetreten sind, ansonsten wird die erste deutsche Übersetzung verwendet. * Die Aufstieg von Berk-Unterseiten sollen den aktuellen Namen aus Aufstieg von Berk bekommen. * Die School of Dragons-Unterseiten sollen den Namen aus School of Dragons bekommen, falls er dort übersetzt wurde, ansonsten wird der Name des Hauptartikels benutzt. * Alle alternativen Übersetzungen, die nicht als Artikeltitel benutz werden, bekommen eine Weiterleitung. * Gibt es keine deutsche Übersetzung wird die englische Bezeichnung verwendet. Beispiele: Schiffbrecher, Tiefseespalter, Tiefseespalter (Comic), Im Rauch verschwindender Qualmdrache, Rauch-verschwindende-Qualm/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk, Rauchatem/School of Dragons, Qualmdrache Artikel-Vorlagen Artikel-Vorlagen, die nur temporär in einem Artikel verwendet weden und am Anfang der Seite - über dem eigentlichen Artikel - stehen, sind: * ggf. Vorlage:Hinweis, falls der Hinweis nur bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt gilt * Vorlage:Inuse * Vorlage:Löschen * Vorlage:Stub * Vorlage:UrheberrechtsverletzungVorlage:Urheberrechtsverletzung (ersetzt den gesamten Inhalt des Artikels) Artikel-Vorlagen, die dauerhaft in dem Artikel enthalten sind und über dem Text stehen, werden nach den temporären Vorlagen eingefügt. Betroffene Vorlagen sind: * Vorlage:Begriffsklärung * ggf. Vorlage:Hinweis, fallst der Hinweis dauerhaft gilt * Vorlage:Galerie (nur für Galerie-Seiten) * Vorlage:Quelle Wikia * Vorlage:Quelle Wikipedia Weiterhin gibt es Vorlagen, die innerhalb des Artikels verwendet werden können. Diese sind: * Vorlage:Bearbeiten * Vorlage:Bilderklärung * Vorlage:Musik * Vorlage:Spalten-Beginn, Vorlage:Spalten-2, Vorlage:Spalten-Ende * Vorlage:Spoiler * Vorlage:Tabber * Vorlage:Überschrift (nur in Galerien) * Vorlage:Zitat Infobox- und Navbox-Vorlagen gehören ebenfalls zu den Artikel-Vorlagen, werden aber weiter untern in ihren eigenen Abschnitten behandelt. Für Genaueres zur Verwendung einzelner Vorlagen, gibt es auf der Seite der Vorlage Informationen. Artikel mit Unterseiten Gibt es zu einem Artikel Unterseiten wird die Vorlage:Tabber in der Hauptseite und in allen dazugehörigen Unterseiten vor den Artikeltext, aber nach den am Anfang stehenden Artikel-Vorlagen eingefügt. Die Tabber sollen auf den Seiten gleich aussehen, d.h. die Reihenfolge der gelisteten Seiten sowie die Namen der Beschriftung soll gleich sein. Die Hauptseite wird immer an erster Stelle, beschriftet mit "Hauptseite", aufgeführt. Für bestimmte Seitentypen (z.B. bei Artikeln zu Drachenarten) gibt es Vorschriften in der Reihenfolge für die Unterseiten. Nur in Ausnahmefällen, die mit einem Admin abgesprochen werden müssen, kann davon abgewichen werden. Näheres dazu in den Abschnitten, die diese Seitentypen behandeln. Beispiele: Skrill, Skrill/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk, Skrill/School of Dragons, Skrill/Galerie Einleitungsabschnitt Jeder Artikel soll einen kurzen Einleitungsabschnitt am Anfang besitzen, in dem dessen Thema beschrieben wird. Meistens genügt schon ein Satz. Er soll, falls das zu dem Artikel passt, in fetten Buchstaben den Namen, sowie alternative Namen und Übersetzungen und kursiv in Klammern die englische/originale Bezeichnung enthalten. Dieser Abschnitt hat keine Überschrift. Beispiel: Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht (Roman) Infoboxen Für viele Artikel gibt es Infoboxen. Diese sind neben dem Einleitungsabschnitt zu finden. Sie werden vor dem Einleitungsabschnitt eingefügt und stehen auch im Quelltext davor. Felder, die nicht ausgefüllt werden können, da es dazu keine Informationen gibt, werden leer gelassen. Diese Felder werden in der Infobox dann auch nicht angezeigt. Welche Infobox für welchen Seitentyp verwendet wird, wird weiter unten im entsprechenden Abschnitt erklärt. Gibt es keine passende Infobox für den Artikel soll, falls vorhanden, ein passendes Bild an deren Stelle gesetzt werden. Wie die Infoboxen ausgefüllt werden sollen, wird auf der Seite der jeweiligen Infobox beschrieben. Beispiele: Blauer Oleander, Ohnezahn Leere Zeilen Versuche leere Zeilen im Artikel zu vermeiden. Öfters treten leere Zeilen beim Nutzen von Vorlagen auf; meistens können diese auch erst nach Speichern des Artikels wirklich gesehen werden. Sie können für gewöhnlich durch Löschen von Leerzeilen vor oder nach der Vorlage im Quelltext wieder entfernt werden. Abkürzungen und Zahlen Allgemein übliche Ausdrücke (z.B., usw., d.h., ...) dürfen in Artikeln abgekürzt werden. Alles andere soll im Artikeltext ausgeschrieben werden. Ausnahmen können nur gemacht werden, wenn die Abkürzung im Zusammenhang des Textes eindeutig ist oder sie einen Link enthält, der verdeutlicht was gemeint ist. Z.B. kann Aufstieg von Berk mit AvB abgekürtzt werden, wenn der zugehörige Artikel verlinkt wurde. Beachte dabei aber weiterhin, dass Links nur an sinnvolle Stellen gesetzt werden sollen. Zahlen werden ausgeschrieben, sofern sie relativ kurz (ein- oder zweisilbig) oder nicht im Zusammenhang mit Statistiken, Titeln, o.Ä. verwendet werden. Titel von Filmen, Büchern, Folgen, usw. Alle Titel sollen kursiv geschrieben werden. Ausnahmen sind teilweise Überschriften, falls diese nur aus dem Titel bestehen. Beispiel: Titanflügler Links Artikel sollen auf andere (am besten bereits vorhandene) Artikel verlinken. Links sollen nur an sinnvollen Stellen verwendet weden, d.h. bei erster Erwähnung des Wortes im Artikeltext, das den Link enthalten soll, in Infoboxen, Listen, Tabellen, Überschriften, Quellen oder Ähnlichem. Nicht sinnvoll ist die Verlinkung des Linkwortes bei jeder Erwähnung im Artikel. Links sollen auch möglichst direkt zu einem Artikel verlinken, nicht erst auf eine Weiterleitung. Wird ein Link zu einer bisher nicht vorhandenen Seite erstellt, soll der Titel der neuen Seite an passender Stelle bei Neue Seiten eingetragen werden. Beispiele: Rangliste der Drachen, Leuchtender Fluch/School of Dragons Begriffe mit alternativen Übersetzungen oder Bezeichnungen Öfters kommt es vor, dass es zum selben Thema mehrere mögliche deutsche Bezeichnungen gibt. In der Regel soll einheitlich in allen Artikeln der als Artikeltitel der Hauptseite gewählte Name verwendet werden. Ausnahme sind Artikel oder Abschnitte, die mit Aufstieg von Berk, School of Dragons oder einem anderen Medium in Verbindung stehen. Dort wird die Bezeichnung verwendet, die dort benutzt wurde. So wird z.B. die Drachenart "Buffalord" allgemein in allen Artikel mit der Übersetzung "Büffelstachel" bezeichnet, in der Aufstieg von Berk-Unterseite und dem Aufstieg von Berk-Artikel aber mit "Wanstdrache", da in dem Spiel dies die Übersetzung des Namens ist. Zitate Im Wiki gibt es die Vorlage:Zitat zum Kennzeichenen von Zitaten. Als Zitat gelten Beschreibungen von Webseiten, Spielen, deren (eigene) Übersetzungen, Dialoge u.Ä.. Sie müssen gekennzeichent werden und sollen in der Regel nicht verändert werden. Wird etwas im Zitat verändert, muss die Änderung in Eckklammern geschrieben werden. Handelt es sich um einen selbst übersetzten Text, dann soll dies unter "Quelle" mit angegeben werden. Anmerkungen können mit einem "*" unter den eigentlichen Zitattext gesetzt werden und sollen in kleiner Schriftgröße geschrieben werden. Texte in kleiner Schrift werden durch die Tags geschrieben. Stammt das Zitat aus einem Text aus dem Internet, muss der Link auf die Ursprungsseite unter "Link" eigenfügt werden. Beispiele: Sturmbrecher/School of Dragons, Frostfurchts großer Bruder, Gothis Frostfurcht Spoiler und versteckte Texte Spoiler sind Informationen zur Handlung und zu Geschehnissen, die einem Leser bzw. Zuschauer noch nicht bekannt sind, da er z.B. die entsprechende Folge noch nicht gesehen hat. Es ist nicht Aufgabe des Wikis Leser vor Spoilern zu schützen, da zu erwarten ist, in Artikeln auf solche Informationen zu stoßen. Trotzdem werden bei uns einfache Mittel zur Kennzeichnung von Spoilern verwendet. Es besteht dennoch keine Garantie darauf, dass alle möglichen Spoiler gekennzeichnet sind. Ist der ganze Artikel ein Spoiler, soll er in die Kategorie:Spoiler einsortiert werden, damit der gesamte Text beim Öffnen der Seite verborgen wird. Dies wird für gewöhnlich für Artikel verwendet, deren kompletter Inhalt aus z.B. neu veröffentlichten Staffeln stammt. Die Kategorie wird nach ein paar Monaten entfernt und ist nicht zur dauerhaften Kennzeichnung der Artikel gedacht. Die Vorlage:Spoiler soll in diesem Fall nicht verwendet werden. Soll nur ein Abschnitt des Artikels verborgen werden, dann soll die Vorlage:Spoiler benutzt werden. Der Text des Buttons der Vorlage kann angepasst werden, sodass der verborgene Text nicht notwendigerweise ein Spoiler sein muss. Diese Vorlage kann dauerhaft im Artikel bleiben und wird u.A. für die genauen Beschreibungen der Handlungen von Folgen bzw. Filmen verwendet. Beispiele: Drachenfähigkeiten, Dragons - Buch der Drachen Stichpunkte und Texte Abschnitte in Artikeln sollen in der Regel aus ganzen Sätzen und zusammenhängenden, sinnvoll gegliederten Texten bestehen. Vermeidet aber riesige Textblöcke ohne Zeilenumbrüche, da diese den Lesefluss erschweren. Stichpunkte sollen nur dort genutzt werden, wo sie sinnvoll sind, wie in Aufzählungen oder Listen. Texte sollen in Standarddeutsch geschrieben werden, d.h. entsprechend genormter deutscher Grammatik- und Rechtschreibregeln. Trivia Als letzter Abschnitt, der Text enthält, kann eine Liste für Trivia erstellt werden. In diesen Abschnitt sollen keine wichtigen Informationen, sondern nur Kleinigkeiten, Zusatzinformationen, Wissenswertes, o.Ä. enthalten sein. Eine Bemerkung zur Übersetzung eines Namens oder zu einem Übersetzungesfehler, Geburtsdaten, Erklärungen zu Unklarheiten oder Wiedersprüche im Kanon können unter Anderem hier aufgeführt werden. Nicht in diesen Abschnitt gehören dagegen Punkte, die schon an anderer Stelle im Text oder der Infobox genannt wurden, oder in einen anderen Abschnitt der Seite passen. Galerien Galerien können in (fast) alle Seiten eingefügt werden. Eine Galerie soll aus offiziellen Bildern bestehen, Fanart ist nicht gestattet. Die Abstände der Bilder in der Galerie sollen durch den Anfangs-Tag klein eingestellt werden. Die Galerien werden nach den Abschnitten eingefügt, die aus Texten bestehen. Gibt es eine extra Unterseite für die Galerie, dann soll auf der Hauptseite keine Galerie mehr erstellt werden. Auf Galerie-Unterseiten wird die Vorlage:Galerie anstatt eines Einleitungssatzes verwendet. Gibt es bei einem Seitentyp bestimmte Regeln zu der Galerie, wird darauf in dem entsprechenden Abschnitt eingegengen. Quellen Eine Liste der verwendeten Quellen soll angegeben werden. Gibt es Internetquellen, sollen diese verlinkt werden. Die Quellen stehen zwischen der Galerie und der Navbox. Navboxen Wie bei den Infoboxen, gibt es auch für viele Artikel Navboxen. Diese stehen am Ende der Seite nach dem eingentlichen Artikel. Im Quelltext steht sie aber noch vor dem Interlanguage-Links und den Kategorien. Welche Navbox in welchen Artikel gehört, wird in den entsprechenden Abschnitten weiter unten erklärt. Interlanguage-Links Ist in einem anderssprachigen Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht-Wiki eine Seite vorhanden, die dem Thema des Artikels entspricht, und ihr kennt euch mit der Sprache aus, sollen im Quelltext zwischen Navbox und Kategorien Links zu diesen Seiten eingefügt werden. Wikis mit denen Links erstellt werden können sind: Hilfen zur Verlinkung findet ihr auf diesen Seiten: * Interwiki-Links * Interlanguage-Links * Sprachcodes Kategorien Jeder Artikel sollen in alle passenden Kategorien eingefügt werden. Die Kategorien stehen im Quelltext am Ende der Seite. Stämme Infobox Die Infobox Vorlage:Stamm soll hier verwendet werden. Navbox Die Navbox Vorlage:Liste der Stämme soll ans Ende der Seite gesetzt werden. Charaktere Infobox Entsprechend des Artikels soll eine von folgenden Infoboxen verwendet werden: * Drachen- oder Tier-Charakter: Vorlage:Tier-Charakter * Menschlicher Charakter: Vorlage:Wikinger Aufbau Aus folgenden Abschnitten soll der Artikeltext bestehen: Offizielle Beschreibung Gibt es offizielle Beschreibungen, sollen diese hier als Zitat wiedergegeben werden. Aussehen Eine Beschreibung zu Aussehen des Charakters soll hier gegeben werden. Besondere Fähigkeiten Hat der Charakter für seine Spezies ungewöhnliche Fähigkeiten sollen diese hier beschrieben werden. Charakter Beschreibe hier die Charaktereigenschaften und Persönlichkeit des Charakters. Auftritte Schreibe hier Abschnitte für die einzelnen Auftritte des Charakter und was genau er gemacht hat. Liste die einzelnen Auftritte möglichst chronologisch auf. Weitere frei wählbare Abschnitte Fall es noch weitere Punkt hinzuzufügen gibt, können weitere Abschnitte erstellt werden. Galerie Eine Galerie darf eingefügt werden. Navbox Entsprechend des Artikels soll eine von folgenden Navboxen verwendet werden: * Drachen-Charakter des Filmuniversums: Vorlage:Drachen des Filmuniversums * Drachen-Charakter des Buchuniversums: Vorlage:Drachen des Buchuniversums * Menschlicher Charakter: Vorlage:Liste der Stämme * Tier-Charakter: Vorlage:Liste der Tiere Beispiele Krallenkrabbler-Babys, Scharfschütz Drachenarten Infobox Die Infobox Vorlage:Drachenart soll für Arten des Filmuniversums verwendet werden. Für Drachenarten des Buchuniversums wird die Vorlage:Drachenart (Buch) benutzt. Aufbau Aus folgenden Abschnitten soll der Artikeltext bestehen: Offizielle Beschreibung Gibt es offizielle Beschreibungen, sollen diese hier als Zitat wiedergegeben werden. Aussehen Eine Beschreibung zu Aussehen der Art soll hier gegeben werden. Fähigkeiten Die Fähigkeiten der Art sollen hier beschrieben werden. Auch Schwächen können aufgelistet werden. Verhalten Das Verhalten der Art soll hier beschrieben werden. Weitere frei wählbare Abschnitte Fall es noch weitere Punkt hinzuzufügen gibt, können weitere Abschnitte erstellt werden. Galerie Eine Galerie darf eingefügt werden. Navbox Die Navbox Vorlage:Drachen des Filmuniversums soll für Arten des Filmuniversums ans Ende der Seite gesetzt werden. Für Buch-Drachen wird die Vorlage:Drachen des Buchuniversums benutzt. Tierarten Navbox Die Navbox Vorlage:Liste der Tiere soll ans Ende der Seite gesetzt werden. Pflanzen Infobox Die Infobox Vorlage:Pflanze soll verwendet weden. Aufbau Aus folgenden Abschnitten kann der Artikeltext bestehen: Aussehen Gib hier eine Beschreibung für das aussehen der Pflanze an. Funktion Hier wird eine Beschreibung gegeben, wie und für was wird die Pflanze verwendet wird. Auftritte Schreibe hier Abschnitte für die einzelnen Auftritte der Pflanze und was mit ihr gemacht wurde. Liste die einzelnen Auftritte möglichst chronologisch auf. Weitere frei wählbare Abschnitte Fall es noch weitere Punkt hinzuzufügen gibt, können weitere Abschnitte erstellt werden. Galerie Eine Galerie darf eingefügt werden. Inseln und Orte Infobox Die Infobox Vorlage:Ort soll verwendet werden. Aufbau Aus folgenden Abschnitten kann der Artikeltext bestehen. Bei Orten, bei denen Punkte nicht passt, können sie weggelassen werden. Geografie und Klima Hier wird das Aussehen und Gelände, sowie das Klima einer Insel beschrieben. Einwohner Hier werden einheimische Stämme sowie Drachen- und Tierarten beschrieben. Auftritte Schreibe hier Abschnitte für die einzelnen Auftritte des Orts und was dort gemacht wurde. Weitere frei wählbare Abschnitte Fall es noch weitere Punkt hinzuzufügen gibt, können weitere Abschnitte erstellt werden. Galerie Eine Galerie darf eingefügt werden. Folgen, Filme, Bücher, Comics, u.Ä. Infobox Je nach Art des Artikels soll die Infobox Vorlage:Film, Vorlage:Folge oder Vorlage:Buch verwendet werden. Aufbau Aus folgenden Abschnitten soll der Artikeltext bestehen: Kurzzusammenfassung Ein paar Sätze, die ohne viel von der Handlung zu verraten, einen generellen Überblick über die Geschichte gibt. Handlung Dieser Abschnitt soll vollständig duch die Vorlage:Spoiler verborgen werden. Er beschreibt die genauen Vorgänge der Handlung. Synchronisation Dieser Abschnitt ist nur bei Filmen und Kurzfilmen nötig. Folgende Tabelle soll mit den wichtigsten Charakteren gefüllt werden: Auftritte Alle vorkommenden Charaktere, Tiere und Orte sollen in folgender Tabelle aufgelistet werden: Weitere frei wählbare Abschnitte Fall es noch weitere Punkt hinzuzufügen gibt, können weitere Abschnitte erstellt werden. Galerie Eine Galerie darf eingefügt werden. Navbox Je nach Universum soll die Navbox Vorlage:Filmuniversum oder die Navbov Vorlage:Buchuniversum ans Ende der Seite gesetzt werden. Beispiele Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht, Dragons - Buch der Drachen Aufstieg von Berk-Unterseiten Tabber Die Aufstieg von Berk-Unterseite wird in das zweite Feld des Tabbers eingetragen. Das Feld wird mit "Dragons - Aufstieg von Berk" beschriftet. Aufbau Die Seite besteht aus einer Überschrift mit Namen des Charakters oder der Art, einem rechts danebenstehenden Bild und einer einklappbaren Tabelle. Bei Unterseiten zu Arten werden die Kampf- bzw. Verteidiguns- ,Champion-, exotischen, Ur-, Brutalen, Jungen, Verbannten und Befreiten Drachen der Art ohne Namen mit ihrer Tabelle zusätzlich angegeben. Diese Seite bekommt keine Galerie. Navbox Die Navbox Vorlage:Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk soll ans Ende der Seite gesetzt werden. Kategorie Aufstieg von Berk-Unterseiten werden nur in die Kategorie:Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk und einer der Kategorien zur Seltenheit eingeordnet. Beispiele Muffel/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk, Wahnsinniger Zipper/Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk School of Dragons-Unterseiten Tabber Die School of Dragons-Unterseite wird in das dritte Feld des Tabbers eingetragen. Das Feld wird mit "School of Dragons" beschriftet. Infobox Für diese Unterseite wird die Infobox Vorlage:School of Dragons verwendet. Für manche Felder dieser Box gibt es bestimmte Regeln beim Ausfüllen zu beachten. Für genaue Informationen folge dem Link zu der Infobox. Dort sind alle Punkte erklärt. Aufbau Aus folgenden Abschnitten soll der Artikeltext bestehen. Abschnitte, die anfangs nicht ausgefüllt werden können, können vorerst weggelassen werden. Beschreibung im Drachenladen Der Text des Drachenladens soll (wenn nötigt selbst übersetzt) als Zitat hier eingefügt werden. Beschreibung auf der SoD-Webseite Wenn vorhanden, solllen Update-Texte der School of Dragons-Webseite übersetzt als Zitat hier aufgeführt werden. Skins Eine Liste der verfügbaren Skins soll hier angegeben werden. Sind keine vorhanden wird "Keine verfügbar" angegeben. Die einzelnen Punkte sollen folgendermaßen angegeben werden: * deutsche oder übersetzte Bezeichnung (englische Bezeichnung) Sättel Eine Liste der verfügbaren Sättel soll hier angegeben werden. Sind keine vorhanden wird "Keine verfügbar" angegeben. Die einzelnen Punkte sollen folgendermaßen angegeben werden: * deutsche oder übersetzte Bezeichnung (englische Bezeichnung) Stable Quest-Fähigkeiten Die beiden Fähigkeiten der Art werden hier angegeben. Galerie Eine Galerie mit offiziellen Bildern und Screenshots aus dem Spiel kann noch eingefügt werden. Navbox Die Navbox Vorlage:Drachenarten aus SoD soll ans Ende der Seite gesetzt werden. Kategorie School of Dragons-Unterseiten werden nur in die Kategorie:School of Dragons eingeordnet. Beispiele Silver Phantom (Filmuniversum)/School of Dragons, Brüllender Tod (Mutation)/School of Dragons, Stachelschreck (Filmuniversum)/School of Dragons, Riesenhafter Albtraum/School of Dragons Galerie-Unterseiten Tabber Die Galerie-Unterseite wird in das vierte Feld des Tabbers eingetragen. Das Feld wird mit "Galerie" beschriftet. Vorlage Nach dem Tabber wir bei Galerie-Unterseiten die Vorlage:Galerie anstatt eines Einleitungssatzes verwendet. Aufbau Galerie-Unterseiten sollen anstatt einer Galerie auf der Hauptseite angelegt werden, wenn diese mehr als acht Dateien enthält, die der Galerie-Unterseite hinzugefügt werden können. In Galerie-Seiten werden Bilder, Gifs oder Videos hinzugefügt, wenn diese das Objekt oder Teile davon zeigen, d.h. z.B bei einer Galerie einer Drachenart können alle Dateien, die den Drachen zeigen in die Galerie eingefügt werden. Bilder, die aber nur das Feuer des Drachen zeigen gehören nicht in die Galerie, sondern in den Hauptartikel als visuelle Unterstützung zum Text. Hat eine Drachenart eine Unterart sollen die Bilder der "Hauptspezies" und der Unterart entsprechend aufgeteilt werden, d.h. Bilder der Unterart gehören nur in die Galerie-Seite der Unterart, nicht in die der "Hauptspezies" und umgekehrt. Die Galerie soll nur einen kleinen Abstand zwischen Bildern haben, um Platz zu sparen. Dies kann erreicht werden, indem, im Quelltext der Anfangs-Tag der Galerie so geschrieben wird: Bilder werden in der Regel nicht beschriftet. Ausnahme sind Beschriftungen in den Abschnitten "Videospiele" und "Weitere Bilder". Dort kann z.B. der Charaktername unter dem Bild verlinkt werden oder eine kurze Information gegeben werden. Die Dateien der Galerie sollen folgendermaßen sortiert werden: * Bei verschiedenen Sortierungspunkten werden Tabber und/oder Abschnitte für die Galerie angelegt. * Tabber und Abschnitte, die nicht mit Bildern gefüllt werden, werden weggelassen. * Die Bilder in Abschnitten sollen, sofern dies zu dem Abschnitt passt, chronologisch sortiert sein. * Bilder die (noch) nicht zugeordnet werden können, werden in den Tabber "Unzugeordnete Bilder" eingefügt. * In den Abschnitt zu School of Dragons kommen nur offizielle Bilder. Bilder von Spielern werden in die Galerie auf der School of Dragons-Unterseite eingefügt. Die School of Dargons-Unterseiten sind die einzige Seiten, deren Galerien nicht bei vorhandener Galerie-Unterseite entfernt werden. Über den Abschnitt zu School of Dragons wird ein Link zu der Galerie auf der Unterseite eingefügt. Für fast alle Galerien gilt diese Aufteilung: |-|1. Film= |-|2. Film= |-|3. Film= |-|Kurzfilme= |-|Serie= |-|Comics= |-|Videospiele= Link: Weitere Bilder zu der Drachenart aus School of Dragons |-|Weitere Bilder= |-|Konzepte, geschnittene Szenen= |-|Unzugeordnete Bilder= Für Folgen- und Film-Galerien wird diese Aufteilung verwendet: |-|Trailer und Poster= |-|Vorspann= |-|Film/Folge= |-|Abspann= |-|Begleitende Medien= |-|Konzepte, geschnittene Szenen= Für Galerien, bei denen diese Aufteilungen nicht passen, muss sich nicht an die Vorgaben der Sortierung gehalten werden, sofern die Bilder immernoch sinnvoll angeordnet werden. Kategorie Galerie-Unterseiten werden nur in die Kategorie:Galerien eingeordnet. Beispiele Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht/Galerie, Feuerwetter/Galerie, Schattenflügler/Galerie, Ohnezahn/Galerie, Schiffbrecher/Galerieen:How to Train Your Dragon Wiki:Manual of Style Kategorie:Administration Kategorie:Leitlinien